Chance
by honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Yeah, Stiles knew he'd been making eyes at Derek the whole duration of the barbeque. He just hadn't expected his little cousin to pick up on it too. Derek overhears a whispered confession and doesn't react how Stiles had anticipated he would.


Stiles had been ecstatic when his Dad had told him that his Aunt Carol was coming into town. It had been many years since they had last seen each other. They had decided to have a BBQ to get her to meet everyone. Stiles was a bit disappointed that his Uncle make it, but his little cousin, Tyler, was coming, so that made up for it. Stiles loved that kid. He was adorable.

Stiles was nervous. His dad had invited the entire pack, including Derek. Stiles didn't know how to act around Derek. Following the pool incident, Stiles had let go of his hatred of Derek. Unfortunately for Stiles, he started to notice that Derek was attractive. Like really attractive. So attractive Stiles was surprised Derek had yet to smell his lust. So much for werewolf senses. But it wasn't just lust; that would be easier to handle. Stiles had fallen in love with Derek.

* * *

It was the day of the BBQ and everyone was having fun. Scott and Allison were chatting with Melissa and Stiles' Aunt Carol; Derek and the Sheriff were working the grill. The rest of the pack was mingling around, Isaac and Erika were rough-housing off to the side, Boyd watching from the sidelines. Stiles was pretending to be chased by his younger cousin.

"You can't catch me!" Stiles yelled, as he ran at an exaggerated pace; his cousin's giggles filling the air. After about ten minutes of chase, Stiles flopped down onto the grass.

"Oof" Stiles exclaimed, as Tyler flopped down on his stomach. "You caught me" he said, playfully defeated.

As he waited for his breathing to return to normal, Stiles turned his head toward where his Dad and Derek were by the barbecue. They were talking quietly as his Dad flipped the burgers.

"Stiles?" the voice of his cousin brought him back, and he looked back towards him.

"Yeah buddy?" he answered.

"Are you in love with Derek?" Tyler questioned. Immediately a flush appeared on Stiles' face and he stammered.

"W-what! Why would you think that?" Stiles yelped, panicked. His blush spreading farther and farther down his face and neck.

"You look at him the way Daddy looks at Mommy!" Tyler said, looking up at Stiles with wide, imploring eyes.

Stiles gaped his cousin, his blush getting darker by the minute. He stuttered, trying to come up with a reply. Tyler took his silence as confirmation and looked over to Derek with a wide smile. Stiles followed his gaze and saw Derek looking at them with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Crap" Stiles muttered, suddenly remembering werewolf hearing. He looked over to the others to see if they had heard, but they were immersed in their own conversations.

Moments later, he heard his Aunt Carol calling Tyler over, telling him to get him washed up for dinner. Stiles watched as Derek make his way over to him.

"Hey" Derek said softly, as he offered Stiles a hand up from where he was still laying on the grass.

"Hey back" Stiles answered, equally as soft, standing up and brushing himself off. He couldn't look Derek in the eye, instead he stared determinately at his feet.

"Can we talk?" Derek asked, his face not giving anything away. Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. Ignoring everyone's knowing glances, Stiles lead them towards the house, and up to his room. His panic increased the longer Derek stayed silent. Derek took a seat on the bed but Stiles stood, feeling jittery and restless.

They were only quiet for a couple of minutes, but Stiles felt like it was hours.

Finally, Derek let out a breath and looked at Stiles. But Stiles was staring intently at the floor, his blush burning brightly on his cheeks.

"Is it true?" Derek whispered, his face questioning. Stiles fidgets and wraps his arms around his middle.

"Yes" Stile whispers back, defeat clear in his voice; his shoulders slumped. He never wanted Derek to find out. There was absolutely no way Derek felt the same, and Stiles didn't know if he could take the rejection from Derek. Anyone else, he could deal with but not Derek. He had never felt for anyone else the way he felt for Derek. Stiles was so lost in his thoughts, he missed Derek's smile.

"Good" Derek stated. Stiles' head shot up, and he look at Derek in confusion. A spark of hope curled in Stiles' chest, before he squashed it down.

His confusion and hope continued to grow as Derek stood up and started walking towards him. Derek backed him into the wall and put both his forearms on the wall beside Stiles' head, bracketing him in. Stiles held his breath as Derek continued to get impossibly close. Once he was about an inch from his lips, Derek paused and flicked his eyes up to Stiles'. Stiles was shaking with anticipation as he waited to see what Derek would do.

"I love you too" Derek whispered, right before he crashed his lips to Stiles'. Stiles froze for a moment before he threw everything he had into the kiss, pure happiness coursing through his veins. After a few minutes, they broke apart. They smiled at each other, and left to go back down stairs; this time however, holding hands.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who reads this! This is my first fic, so please be gentle :D**


End file.
